Dress
by the merrinator
Summary: Ginny is at the Yule Ball when she sees someone that she likes. But it's alright for Neville, because he finds someone too. But this is about Ginny. Gin and Mike. First in a Weasley-themed FF50!


Title: The Dress

Title: Dress

Characters: Ginny Weasley/Michael Corner (and kind of a cameo appearance by Neville Longbottom with his OC girl)

Rating: K+

Prompt: 36, Dress

Warnings: OC Hufflepuff, giddy!Ginny, Michael Corner

A/N: So, I usually don't like Michael Corner…idk why. But I was thinking of the people that Ginny had gone out with, and the one I remember besides Dean was Michael Corner. I usually like to hate on Mike (I mean REALLY), but since I didn't wanna do the stereotypical Dean/Ginny, I just decided to go with Michael Corner. He's alright. I guess.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own anyone, except the pretty Hufflepuff, who is my random person at the dance. The end.

Dress

The dress was plain, with pink lace all around cream colored plaits. Her hair was long and flowing around as she danced with her date. The shoes were painful; Ginny wished that she could take them off. But of course, this was a once in a lifetime chance to be at the Yule Ball with the Triwizard Championship going on, so she kept on her painful shoes and didn't wish that her dress, and her date, were more like Hermione's.

Neville smiled nervously as he, once again, tripped over his feet. Ginny knew that he was trying to lead, but failing miserably. "Neville, why don't you let me lead?" she asked, causing Neville's face to turn red. "Er, sure," he said. "I'm not a good dancer anyways."

"That's alright, Neville. I'm not either." Ginny smiled at Neville as they repositioned themselves so that Ginny was leading. They twirled around and danced for a bit as Ginny's eyes wondered around. She saw her brother Fred and his date, Angelina, spinning around wildly as they laughed, then she saw Harry and Ron sitting there, the Patil twins looking mildly angry at them, and then she saw…him.

His shiny black hair contrasted nicely with the cool grey robes he was wearing, and his face was smiling as his friends fell down. Ginny had never seen this boy before. She was interested in him.

"Ginny, the song is over," Neville said, causing Ginny to screech back into reality.

"Oh, right then. I'm going to go get some punch," she said, going off on her own as Neville muttered something about getting punch for her instead.

Ginny went to the punch line, standing there in her uncomfortable shoes, waiting for a drink. She looked up from her hands to see the shiny haired boy, smiling down at her. She froze as he started to speak. "What?" she asked, not hearing his voice over her pounding heart.

The boy just smiled more. "I said, do you want my punch? I only got it because my friends kicked me out of the group while they danced."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Sure." She reached out for the punch, and when she grabbed it, she also grabbed his hand. He tore it away, blushing. "Sorry," Ginny said, blushing deeply.

"It's no problem," the boy said. He held out his hand again. "I'm Michael. You must be one of the Weasleys."

"Yep," Ginny laughed. "I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you," they said, shaking hands. "What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw. There's no need to ask where you are. You're probably in Gryffindor," he said.

Ginny nodded. The two talked for a while, until Ginny's punch was gone. The Weird Sisters were playing a slow song then. Michael looked down at Ginny's empty cup. "So…" he started. "Do you want more punch, or do you want to dance?"

Ginny looked out at the dance floor for Neville, and saw that he was dancing with a pretty Hufflepuff. He looked like he was doing way better with her.

"Er, sure, I'll dance with you," Ginny said, smiling. Michael took the cup, threw it away, and then took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"So…you were dancing with that big guy over there, right? Is he your date?"

"No," Ginny said. "We're just friends. He didn't want me to sit in the Common Room alone while all of my friends were here, so he invited me here. It's nothing, really," she said, rolling her eyes.

Michael nodded. "Good, because I would feel bad if I was stealing his girlfriend. You're very pretty, you know," he said, making Ginny blush.

She laughed nervously. "No, I'm not, not really…!"

"Oh, but you are!" Michael said, "You really are. I think the red hair…and that smile. That's it. Besides everything else about you."

Ginny blushed. "You are such a charmer, Michael."

Michael shrugged. "I try."

They then danced silently, the music filling their ears, their bodies getting closer, until Ginny knew that if she got any closer, she'd walk right through him. He was staring at her, with beautiful blue eyes, and he was leaning down, but she rested her head on his shoulder out of panic; she didn't want to kiss him…not yet, anyway.

After the song was over, Michael, smiling down at Ginny, said, "That was fun. I have to see if my friends are done dancing…But I hope we can hang out sometime."

"How about at the second challenge? We can sit together," Ginny suggested.

Michael smiled warmly. "I'd like that. It seems as if your friend is coming back," he added, causing Ginny to turn around.

Neville was walking with the pretty Hufflepuff, smiling at Ginny. "So, who was that, Ginny?"

"That was Michael, he's in Ravenclaw," Ginny said. "He's a real nice guy. Who's this?"

"This," Neville started, "is Betsy. She's in Hufflepuff. She's a wonderful dancer," he added, causing her to blush.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs now, Nev," Ginny said. "But you have fun, okay?" She smiled at the two and walked off, up the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, she sped up to the dorms, took off the dress she had on, put on some pajamas, threw herself onto her bed, and smiled into her pillow. She knew that she had met someone special that night.


End file.
